Usuario:Madam Negra
Sobre mí Hola!!! Bienvenidos a mi perfil ^^ Os preguntaréis por qué me llamo Madam Negra.... Salió del personaje Madamme Red de la serie Kuroshitsuji, que me gustaba mucho cuando me lo vi y mi prima me dijo (porque me gusta mucho el negro): pues tu eres Madam Negra, y al no tener ni pijolera idea de francés cuando éramos pequeñas pues lo escribí siempre Madam. PD: Sé que se escribe Madame xD Algunas cosas sobre mí: |-| Animes que he visto = # Pichi Pichi Pitch # Kuroshitsuji I y II (y OVAS) # Inazuma Eleven (y GO!, Chrono Stone, Galaxy, Ares y Orion a medias) # Death Note I y II # Code Geass I y II (y OVAS) # Tokyo Ghoul I y II (y OVAS) # Durarara!!! (todas las temporadas) # Kamigami no Asobi # Boku dake ga inai machi # Akatsuki no Yona # Gyakuten Saiban: Sono Shingitsu, Igiari! # SAO (a medias) # AnoHana # Shingeki no Kyojin (todas las temporadas y con el manga al día) # Yuri on ice!! # Fairy Tail (casi entero) # Pokemon # Naruto # Naruto Shippuden (en proceso) # Another # Higashi no Eden (y películas) # Berserk (películas) # Pandora Hearts # Bungou Stray Dogs # Magi: Sinbad no Bokuen # Owari no Seraph # 91 days # Valvrave the liberator # NGNL zero # Mahoutsukai no Yome # Shingeki no Bahamut: GENESIS # Boku no Hero Academia # Pyscho Pass |-| Series favoritas = # Águila Roja # Anatomía de Grey # Los 100 # Black Sails # El Internado # El Barco # Los Misterios de Laura |-| Videojuegos favoritos = # Final Fantasy XIII # Final Fantasy X # Final Fantasy VII # El Profesor Layton # Pokémon # Inazuma Eleven 2:Ventisca Eterna # Animal Crossing # Phoenix Wright |-| Personajes favoritos = # Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) # Hope Estheim (Final Fantasy XIII) # Noctis (Final Fantasy XV) # Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji) # Shawn Froste # Xavier Foster # Mello (Death Note) # May/Aura # Cynthia (Pokémon) # Clive Dove (Profesor Layton) # Gabriel García (Inazuma Eleven) # Aitor Cazador # Sol Daystar # Bai Long # Njord Snio (Inazuma Eleven) # Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass) # Kallen Kozuki (Code Geass) # Ayato Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul) # Jellal Fernandes # Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) # Armin Arlet (Shingeki no Kyojin) # Mikasa Ackerman # Levi Ackerman (Shingeki no Kyojin) # Makishima Shogo # Kougami Shinya (Psycho Pass) # Edgeworth # Franziska Von Karma (Phoenix Wright) # Griffith (Berserk) # Yona (Akatsuki no Yona) # Todoroki # Kirishima # Shigaraki (BNHA) # Dazai y Chuuya (Bungo Stray Dogs) # Xerxes Break (Pandora Hearts) # Itachi # Naruto # Sasuke # Gaara (Naruto) # Ash Lynx (Banana Fish) |-| Cantantes/Grupos favoritos = # Black Veil Brides # Mago de Oz # Linkin Park # Amaral # LODV # Porta # Keyblade # Evanescene # Nirvana # HIM # Set it Off Mis OC's Inazuma Eleven *Dayann Midford (Galería) *Celeste Wind (Galería) *Celine Taillen (Galería) *April Holmeds (Galería) *Valentine Malhey (Galería) *Scarlett Malhey (Galería) *Sapphire Dark *Shelene Vitale *Allen D'Angelis *Itxel Schiller *Rydia Adamant *Aleister Adamant *Leire Helio *Emily Taillen *Naomi Blair Inazuma Eleven GO! *Ashley Wright (Galería) *Irene Cazador *Lexie Foster (Galería) *Twila Wind (Galería) *Loella Shepherd (Galería) *Mellie Crossworld *Clive Froste *Angeline Samford Inazuma Eleven Ogre *Alexa Atlas *Aisha Reeves *Claire Lidner *Chantelle Grey *Lyon Sheridan Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin *Aihara Daniek Águilas Imperiales *Elliare Everdeen Mi equipo *Moonlight Mis wikiamigos *Chikaforceveedramon *Nerumi Kaida *HiAfuRuAkaRyo-chan3 *Melisa Hetsune *Yumi-san *Luka forever *Argot *MiMada12LELELE *Kalia Skaxia *Yuna-Lee *Elieth Valtinas *Meiko Fubuki *Moe pocky2002 *Pokelin fan XD *SamiDOC *MarshallSenju